Recall
by panda dayo kw
Summary: [InaSure] Selama tujuh hari, Inaho dan Slaine bertukar kehidupan akibat faktor yang tidak masuk akal. / "Aku tak tahu kau ternyata memendam perasaan padaku, Kaizuka." • AU.
1. Chapter 1

Inaho memandangi sketsa lukisan di depannya, menusukkan kuasnya dan mewarnai tak beraturan; abstrak, tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang sedang coba ia buat.

"Butuh bantuan, Kaizuka-san?"

Suara itu sangat mengganggunya. Di arah empat puluh lima derajat sebelah kanannya, teman sekelasnya, Slaine Troyard sedang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Inaho gengsi.

"Jangan menolak bantuan orang, dong." Slaine makin menjadi. Sementara Inaho hanya mengumpat kesal dalam hati, berharap Slaine segera enyah dari pandangannya.

"Ayolah, bukankah itu tugas untuk besok?" Slaine tidak tahan dengan harga diri Inaho. Ia cuma berniat membantu dengan ikhlas.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Ini sudah hampir jam lima sore, kau takkan sempat."

Slaine menggeser Inaho secara paksa, mengambil alih palet dan lukisan Inaho.

"Sketsamu bagus tapi selera mewarnaimu buruk." Slaine lalu membubuhi warna-warna pada bagian lain dan membuat kesalahan Inaho menjadi tidak kentara dengan kelihaian tangannya.

Jarum jam dinding berlalu entah untuk berapa lama hingga malam menjemput awan dan cahaya matahari. Inaho terpukau dengan hasil jadi lukisannya sendiri.

"Yah, kau suka bunga?" Slaine meletakkan peralatan melukisnya di bawah. "Cukup mengesankan."

"Kau menyindirku? Terima kasih." Inaho ganti menggeser Slaine. Sementara pihak satunya mengernyit.

"Inikah balasanmu atas kebaikanku?"

"Aku tidak memintamu. Kau yang memaksaku."

Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard hanya sekedar teman sekelas. Tak banyak bicara, saling bersaing nilai dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Inaho pada dasarnya tak begitu menyukai Slaine karena membuatnya harus belajar tiga kali lebih keras dari jaman sekolah menengah pertamanya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, Inaho hanya tak suka mempunyai saingan yang nilainya hanya selisih nol koma darinya. Inaho tidak sudi kalah dari segi apapun, apalagi tindakan Slaine kali ini bisa dibilang sebagai bendera perang yang dikibarkan oleh Slaine padanya.

"Kau ingin apa? Tidak mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma demi diriku."

"Well, aku hanya membantumu." Slaine beranjak, mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di ruang seni?"

Slaine terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya menebaknya." katanya kemudian. Ia melambaikan tangan, melempar senyum sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Aku duluan."

Menyisakan Inaho dan lukisannya. Tak mereka lihat ada sesuatu bersinar yang melintasi langit kala itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s). Kebanyakan dialog.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

 **Inspiration : some doujin and kimi no na wa (movie) and a song from — voice**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Slaine membuka sepasang matanya ketika seberkas sinar mentari menyambangi wajahnya. Ia mengerjap perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ditatapnya langit-langit yang berwarna putih, tampak samar pada awalnya dan makin lama terlihat makin jelas.

Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia ingat harus mengumpulkan tugas melukis, berarti ia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Ia bergegas turun, merasa asing dengan ruangan ini. Seingatnya kamarnya lebih luas dari ini. Apakah ia tertidur di ruangan lain? Ruangan mana?

Ia tak ingin memikirkannya dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Sebelum tepat sampai ke sana, ia melewati sebuah cermin besar dan mundur setelahnya. Ia melotot, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah sampai tiga kali.

"HAH?!"

"Nao-kun, cepatlah sedikit! Kakak akan terlambat!" suara seorang perempuan dari luar memanggil. Slaine tersentak, menyadari bahwa ini bukan rumahnya.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho terbangun di tempat lain, dan ia sadar ini bukanlah rumahnya. Sejak kapan kamarnya jadi semewah ini? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

"Slaine-sama, sarapan anda sudah siap." seorang lelaki jangkung berambut hitam masuk. Inaho sedikit terjengit. Itu kan Harklight, supirnya Slaine. Inaho pernah beberapa kali melihatnya secara tak sengaja.

 _Tunggu, apakah tadi ia baru saja dipanggil dengan nama Slaine?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Slaine di sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam. Sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi, apakah ini hanya mimpi atau—

"Ayo diriku cepat bangunlah." Slaine mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit. Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya menurunkannya di depan sebuah institusi pendidikan bertuliskan Vers High School pada bagian depan dengan keramik.

"Kakak akan pulang malam, kau pulang sendiri ya nanti. Hati-hati." perempuan itu melambai sebelum melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Slaine mematung di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tidak bisa dipercaya, bagaimana bisa ia berada di tubuh—

"Slaine? Itukah kau?"

Slaine menoleh. Melihat dirinya sendiri menyapanya. Entah mengapa terasa absurd sekali.

"I-Inaho?"

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Lalu Slaine merasakan tubuhnya sendiri menyeretnya menuju halaman belakang. Waktu itu masih sepi, belum ada seorang pun yang datang sehingga mereka bisa leluasa.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Slaine Troyard. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila di pagi hari karena pelayanmu!"

Slaine swt. Melihat dirinya sendiri marah dengan paras datar membuatnya gemas.

"Hal yang sama berlaku padaku. Kenapa aku bangun di tubuhmu?!"

Inaho juga merasa aneh melihat dirinya sendiri bisa berekspresi karena Slaine sedang ada di dalamnya.

"Yang penting jangan lupakan tugas melukis. Kau bawa?"

Jiwa Slaine yang berada di dalam tubuh Inaho menunjukkan sebuah benda yang ia tenteng sejak tadi, dibungkus dengan kresek hitam.

"Tenang saja. Kau bawa punyaku juga tidak?"

"Sial, aku meninggalkannya karena lari dari rumahmu."

Slaine mencekik Inaho yang sedang menghuni tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kaizuka Inaho?! Itu tugas hari ini!"

Inaho tersenyum licik. "Menjatuhkanmu, mungkin?"

"Aku ingin memukulmu, tapi aku tidak mau melukai diriku sendiri." Slaine pusing , lalu segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Inaho.

"Aku robek saja lukisanmu kalau begitu."

Slaine merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa dirinya dan itu ternyata adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin menghajarmu."

"Telepon Harklight atau siapapun itu. Kau bawa ponselku, kan?"

"—tidak."

Slaine membalik posisi, sedikit miris mengingat ia menindih raganya sendiri yang sedang berisi jiwa Inaho sekarang.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak mau tahu atau akan kupermalukan kau."

"Dengan?"

"Mungkin besok aku beli majalah porno dan kutunjukkan pada kakakmu?"

Inaho (di tubuh Slaine) menyipitkan mata.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, dasar penjilat."

"Perlu kubawakan kaca untukmu, tuan Kaizuka?!"

"Slaine, ini takkan berakhir. Kita cari solusi saja bagaimana caranya agar kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Coba ingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Slaine merasa pening. "Yang kuingat aku pulang ke rumah seperti biasa dengan supirku—"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat kita begini." Inaho turut berpikir. "Bukankah kita terakhir bertemu saat di ruang seni? Apakah ada semacam kutukan di sana?"

"Setahuku bukankah itu rumor ruangan perlengkapan?"

"Oh, ayolah." Inaho yang berada di tubuh Slaine merotasi netra. "Ini benar-benar gawat, kita harus menemukan akar permasalahan ini."

"Setidaknya berpura-puralah jadi diriku." Slaine mundur, dan membiarkan Inaho duduk. "Aku tak mau terjebak tubuh kurusmu ini selamanya."

"Kurus, katamu?" Inaho tidak terima.

"Itu fakta. Meski _punya_ mu tidak, sih."

"Kau ingin _kutusuk_ jika kita kembali?"

"Aku tak tahu kau ternyata memendam perasaan padaku, Kaizuka." Slaine tertawa pelan, membuat Inaho berkedut kesal.

"Oh, sial. Aku akan kembali ke rumahmu kalau begitu. Pelajaran masih satu jam lagi."

"Awas kalau sampai kau terlambat, Kaizuka."

"Tidak akan. Ayo kita buat ini sebagai perjanjian sementara."

"Boleh saja. Awas kalau kau pegang-pegang tubuhku."

"Kita sesama lelaki, tak perlu cemas." ia berusaha diyakinkan dengan kalimat itu.

"Entah mengapa aku khawatir jika tahu itu kau. Aku akan ke kelas duluan." Slaine berdiri.

"Slaine, tolong kontrol ekspresimu. Aku jijik sendiri melihat wajahku."

"Bisa diatur. Aku menunggumu."

.

.

.

* * *

Pelajaran hari itu dilalui oleh mereka dengan sukses. Inaho yang biasanya semedi di kursi pojok, kini harus menghadapi berbagai cobaan dari orang-orang yang selalu lengket dengan Slaine. Sekarang sedang jam kosong, murid-murid belajar sendiri.

"Slaine-san, aku membawakan bekal untukmu." Lemrina mengambil kursi kosong untuk diseret ke meja Slaine—yang berisi jiwa Inaho.

"Slaine, aku juga buat, loh." Asseylum ikut duduk bersama Slaine (Inaho) dan Lemrina.

Lemrina menatapnya tajam.

Asseylum tersenyum mencurigakan.

Ah, merepotkan, batin Inaho. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani ini. Sementara jiwa Slaine yang berada di dalam tubuh aslinya, tampak tenang sambil membaca buku.

 _Tunggu_.

Inaho melihat seringai kecil di sana.

 _Sialan kau, Slaine Troyard!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho dan Slaine bertemu di halaman belakang saat jam istirahat pertama. Mereka bergegas keluar kelas begitu mendengar bel berbunyi tanpa bicara satu sama lain.

 _Ikatan batin?_ Haha.

 **HELL NO.**

Inaho membuka percakapan, "Slaine, aku tidak tahu cara mengatasi serangga yang biasanya di sekitarmu—"

Slaine yang memakai tubuh Inaho, mencengkeram kerah seragamnya sendiri.

"Serangga katamu? Mereka teman-temanku, manusia busuk." hujatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak terbiasa dengan ini." Inaho melepaskan diri. Lalu membenahi dasinya kembali. Inaho memang sulit bergaul dengan orang lain, tak terkecuali teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Ini aneh, aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Tunggu, Kaizuka. Hari ini ayahku pulang dari Arab, pokoknya jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh, ya!" pesan Slaine.

"Yang penting sopan, kan?" Inaho balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, kira-kira begitu. Pokoknya jangan membantahnya sekalipun permintaannya aneh-aneh."

"Emang beliau sering minta apa?"

Slaine menggaruk pipi, manis sekali—jika bukan karena jiwanya yang berada di tubuh Inaho, si bungsu Kaizuka pasti sudah ngiler pangkat sembilan.

"Y-yah...itu agak..."

"Slaine, aku mau muntah, —hoeekkkk." tau-tau udah brojol aja. Tanpa peringatan pula. Inaho jijik melihat wajahnya hari ini sangat ekspresif.

"Bersihkan muntahanmu itu, Kaizuka! Jangan sampai aku terlihat kotor!" jerit Slaine histeris. Ia lalu memboyong tubuhnya sendiri yang berisikan jiwa Inaho kembali ke dalam gedung untuk menuju UKS. Ah, mengapa ia keberatan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri?

Siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka berjalan berdua di koridor menatap heran. Rahasia umum bahwa Inaho dan Slaine itu tidak pernah akur, dan sekarang mereka saling merangkul?

 _Oh, astaga. Kiamat sudah dekat._

"Bertahanlah, Kaizuka..." lirih Slaine. Inaho sekuat tenaga menahan mualnya, dan Slaine dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang memucat mengerikan. Slaine yang panik, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, menggendong ala pengantin dengan tujuan ruang kesehatan.

"Tahan dulu, Kai—Slaine!" Slaine mengoreksi teriakannya karena masih banyak siswa-siswi yang menatap mereka.

"Astaga, ini memalukan..." gumam Inaho pelan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke ruang kesehatan, dan ternyata ada Nina, salah satu teman mereka dari kelas sebelah di sana.

"Kaizuka-san? Troyard-san?" Nina memandang heran. "kalian ngapain?"

Otomatis Slaine melepas Inaho.

 _Gedebuk!_

"Aduh...Slaine..." keluh Inaho pelan, beruntung Nina tidak mendengarnya. Karena detik ini juga, sebuah rekor terpecahkan di depan matanya.

Slaine yang berada di dalam tubuh Inaho tersenyum tulus sambil membungkuk. "Maafkan kami, Nina-san."

Nina menjerit histeris sebelum mengambil ponselnya secara kilat dan memotret instan wajah Inaho yang tersenyum. Tangannya tremor, kemudian ia lari tunggang langgang keluar ruangan.

"Entah kenapa firasatku buruk soal ini." Slaine swt.

"Sialan, katamu kau tak tega menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri." Inaho susah payah berdiri. Mualnya sudah hilang entah kemana, ia menyengkeram kerah Slaine—dirinya.

"Aku kaget, muka panci."

"Apa maksudmu senyum-senyum menggunakan wajahku?"

Slaine mendapat ide cemerlang. Dengan sengaja ia tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana, ya? Rasanya nyaman bila tersenyum, bukankah begitu?"

"Kampret."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Istirahat kedua, mereka berdua mengunjungi atap. Tanpa perbincangan atau isyarat sebelumnya, mereka langsung melesat begitu bel berbunyi. Dan mereka saling menukar kotak bekal di atap.

"Bekalmu penuh sama obat-obatan, dasar penyakitan."

"Bekalmu telur semua, muka panci."

"Kakakku yang membuatnya, jangan protes."

Mereka duduk agak ke pinggir dekat pagar kawat teralis. Duduk bersisian, dan hening beberapa saat.

"Sana cari tempat lain, Inaho."

"Aku maunya di sini."

Merasa tak akan ada gunanya berdebat kembali, keduanya lalu memakan bekal dengan khidmat. Tidak apalah sesekali, pikir mereka. Inaho yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Slaine tanpa sengaja mematahkan sumpit yang ia gunakan. Demikian Slaine, yang membengkokkan sendoknya.

"Kita harus kembali, muka panci! Aku harus menggantikan ayahku untuk pertemuan makan malam dengan kolega malam ini!"

"Aku juga harus berbelanja dan masak malam ini, sialan. Memangnya kau bisa masak dengan selera kak Yuki?"

Hening.

Sia-sia saja pertengkaran ini. Mereka tidak tahu apa penyebab kejadian tak masuk akal ini, apalagi bagaimana cara untuk kembali. Ritual voodoo? Ritual apalah apalah? Bagaimana jika perlu tumbal dan mungkin hanya salah satu yang bisa selamat?

Keduanya menghela nafas.

 _Biarlah_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho tampak canggung duduk di jamuan makan malam kelas elit begini. Berkali-kali Harklight meliriknya, memberinya kode agar duduk dengan benar. Inaho tidak terbiasa. Bagaimana bisa Slaine betah dengan hal semacam ini?

"Jadi, Slaine-san, kami meminta pendapat anda untuk saran dan masukan penjualan saham, serta kurs pemasaran."

Syukurlah, setidaknya Inaho memahami materi ekonomi.

 _(Tolong doanya, kawan-kawan.)_

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nao-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Yuki nampak khawatir melihat hasil masakan adiknya. Mereka memang bergantian memasak untuk pagi serta malam, dan sekarang adalah jadwal Inaho.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Terlalu berbeda. Bukan sekadar variasi telur seperti biasa. Inaho juga menghidangkan _dessert_ yang enak-enak menggunakan macam-macam kue, bahkan membeli ayam. Ada pula berbagai macam sayuran dan potongan buah sebagai penutup. Semangkuk pasta dengan saus _bronze_ yang baru saja diletakkannya di meja menambah keheranan Yuki.

"Tenang saja, kak. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru." kilahnya.

Yuki takut adiknya telah kerasukan sesuatu saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah tadi.

 _Dan hari-hari mereka masih akan berlanjut._

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hari 1 selesai**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N: halo para penghuni fandom mAZo. Kenal aq ga /GA. ini panda hiqs, yg akun Panda Dayo gabisa dibuka lagi maafkeun, jadi mulai sekarang aku bakal aktif di akun ini. Cerita ini akan dibuat berkala semaunya saya /DIKEPLAK.

Buat semua mc kayanya gabakal kulanjutin— #digibeng. Kalo sempet bakal kupindah sini, kalau enggak ya—maaf.

Thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Inaho tahu Slaine itu anak orang kaya, hidup enak, dan punya banyak pelayan.

Awalnya Inaho pikir semuanya akan enak-enak saja. Ya, siapa juga sih yang tidak ingin menjadi kaya mendadak seperti ini, hahaha.

Tapi, kepala Inaho pusing.

"Jadwal anda hari ini setelah pulang sekolah adalah les bahasa Prancis, kursus piano, les matematika, kemudian undangan peresmian restoran milik Rayet-san. Saazbaum-sama harus menunda keberangkatannya dari Arab karena masalah teknis—di sana tengah gencar serangan teroris." Harklight membacakan jadwal Tuan Mudanya selagi ia tengah menyemir sepatu sekolah Slaine yang tengah dikenakan Inaho saat ini.

"Sudah beres, Slaine-sama. Hari ini kepala pelayan mengusulkan sarapan dengan—"

Inaho ogah mendengar semua itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan orang kaya.

 _Bagaimana Slaine bisa tahan dengan semua ini?_

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

. **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Inaho tidak kabur lagi seperti kemarin. Harklight juga tidak bertanya macam-macam soal itu ketika sedang mengantarnya ke sekolah menggunakan mobil, jadi Inaho pikir melupakan adalah jalan terbaik.

"Bagaimana kondisi anda, Slaine-sama? Anda selalu saja menolak tawaran pengobatan ke luar negeri."

Inaho memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Slaine, namun ada bagian dari hatinya yang penasaran soal penyakit saingannya itu. Kemarin juga sewaktu ia melihat kotak bekal Slaine yang penuh obat-obatan, ia ingin bertanya tapi merasa tidak enak.

 _Heh? Tidak enak?_

Inaho kacau. Buat apa dia merasa tidak enak pada Slaine?

 _Ini tidak benar._

Mobil yang ia naiki terhenti di depan sekolah menengah atasnya. Harklight mematikan mesin dan keluar, membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Inaho yang tidak terbiasa diperlakukan begini hanya menurut meskipun sungkan pada Harklight karena usianya jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kudengar cuacanya akan cerah, tapi, sebaiknya anda membawa payung lipat ini." Harklight menyerahkan payung lipat yang ia bawa kepada Inaho di tubuh Slaine. Inaho mengangguk.

"Hati-hati pulangnya, Harklight-san."

Harklight tersentak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, Slaine-sama."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho bertemu dengan Slaine di koridor. Slaine tersenyum sumringah menggunakan wajahnya.

"Pagi, Kaizuka." sapanya pelan. Inaho jijik sendiri, sebelum akhirnya melayangkan tendangan ke tubuh aslinya.

"Chop!"

 _ **Dug**_!

"Adu-du-du-duh! Aku bisa encok! Kau tak sayang tubuhmu sendiri?! Dan itu bukan chop!" omelnya. Inaho makin jijik melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ini bisa berpura-pura jadi aku tidak, sih?" geram Inaho.

"Kau pikir aku betah memasang wajah datar sepertimu?"

Mereka saling mendecih dan memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Slaine merengut sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Inaho hanya mengalihkan pikiran ke hal lain.

"Pagi, Inaho-san, Slaine-san!"

Asseylum, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, mendadak muncul dari arah belakang. Asseylum lalu segera beralih pada raga Slaine, sambil bergelayut manja di lengannya.

 _Oh, tidak. Inaho tidak terbiasa dengan ini._

"Slaine...pulang sekolah nanti apa kau kosong? Ayo, kita nonton film."

"Aku ada acara." tolak Inaho. Toh, dia gak bohong.

"Yah...kupikir sekali-kali kita bisa kencan."

 _Diam-diam Slaine adalah seorang playboy?!_

Inaho tidak tahu akan hal ini, atau bagaimana biasanya sikap Slaine ke Asseylum. Sepengetahuannya sebagai pengamat di dalam kelas, Slaine memang terlihat akrab dengan Asseylum maupun Lemrina yang setia bersamanya. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak tahu pasti soal hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

Inaho melihat bahu tubuh aslinya sedang bergerak naik turun. Dan Inaho tahu Slaine sedang menahan tawa.

 _Ugh_. Akan Inaho catat dalam daftar pembalasan dendam di kemudian hari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pelajaran kali ini, kelas mereka ke ruang seni yang luas untuk membuat kerajinan gerabah kecil. Guru mereka menjelaskan beberapa hal singkat serta membiarkan murid-muridnya bebas membuat bentuk yang mereka inginkan. Guru telah menyediakan tanah liat dalam jumlah banyak serta perangkat lain. Kali ini mereka harus membentuk satu kelompok dua orang agar penilaiannya lebih mudah.

"Slaine, masuk kelompokku, ya?" Lemrina nyamber Slaine—Inaho— yang tengah melamun.

"Enak saja, aku duluan, Lemrina!" Asseylum langsung protes. Mereka lalu beradu tangan, memperebutkan posisi siapa yang berhak sekelompok dengan Slaine. Bukan hal yang aneh bila itu Asseylum dan Lemrina; jadi sekelas memaklumi sambil mencoba melerai.

"Maaf saja." sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran tidak bermutu itu. Inaho (Slaine) datang sambil merangkul tubuh Slaine.

"Dia milikku kali ini."

Hening.

Hening.

"S-Slaine-san...aku...aku tidak menyangka..." Lemrina menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Begitu pula Asseylum yang tampak syok berat.

"..ka-kalian...sejak kapan?"

Lalu keduanya pingsan. Seisi kelas panik dan ada beberapa yang menggotongnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Slaine di tubuh Inaho hanya terkikik pelan, sementara Inaho yang berada di tubuh Slaine hanya memandang dongkol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Inaho berbisik dengan nada marah. Jelas saja, karena Slaine tengah memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

"Pfftt, ayolah. Kau juga tak mau ditempeli sama mereka, 'kan? Berterima kasihlah padaku." cengirnya.

"Setelah kau membuat seakan-akan aku yang menjahati perempuan?" bagi Inaho, tidak ada alasan untuk melukai perempuan meskipun ia kadang tidak suka terhadap mereka.

"Apa? Apa? Hmm?"

 _Daftar dendam Inaho bertambah._

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita terakhir kali bertemu di sini?" Inaho yang asli mengingatkan. Slaine mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Slaine tampak berpikir.

"Kau berharap kita melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Inaho jenaka. Slaine mendengus.

"Tidak pernah dan tidak akan."

Mereka berdua lalu mengerjakan gerabah sebagai tugas mereka. Slaine menyarankan mereka sebaiknya membuat guci kecil dulu. Inaho taat melaksanakan—demi nilainya. Selera Slaine untuk benda-benda semacam ini tidak diragukan lagi. Slaine juga menambahkan, bagus apabila diberi motif nantinya. Berbekal pengetahuan yang ia miliki, Inaho merasa tertantang. Apa maksudnya Slaine tidak percaya ia bisa membuat guratan-guratan motif?

"Kau mau motif yang bagaimana?"

"Seperti guci di Kyoto..? Aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Tapi, aku terkesan dengan benda-benda antik di sana. Kita akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna jika kau berhasil membuatnya, muka panci." Slaine mengumpulkan tanah liat sebelum diposisikannya pada alat. Inaho benci mengakui, tapi memang Slaine lebih jeli dalam melihat sisi penilaian dari guru seni. Nilainya selalu berada di atas Inaho saat pelajaran ini, omong-omong.

"Nah, tunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku, Ka-i-z-u-ka-san."

Inaho tidak ingin diremehkan. Dengan hati-hati ia segera memulainya. Diputarnya poros dengan tangannya dan segera memulai proses pembuatan guci kecil dari tanah liatnya. Kata Slaine lebih bagus kalau jadi keramik, tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk itu. Slaine membantu memutar, sementara Inaho kini beralih membentuk guci seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Istirahat ini mereka berdua kembali berakhir di atap, menukar bekal seperti hari kemarin. Namun Inaho terkejut, ada yang beda dari bekalnya. Selain telur juga ada beberapa sayuran dan daging.

"Kak Yuki yang memasak?" tanya Inaho heran. Meskipun pandai memasak, Inaho tidak yakin kakaknya bisa membuat yang semacam menu seperti ini, karena kakaknya tahu ia adalah bagian dari sekte pemuja telur.

"Aku yang memasakkannya untukmu, karena pola hidupmu tidak sehat. Kakakmu menangis bahagia, tau."

"Yang terakhir itu bohong." Inaho menatap bekalnya sendiri, —tidak ia sangka Slaine bisa memasak— sebelum beralih kepada bekal milik Slaine.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa banyak obat-obatan di bekalmu?" Inaho menunjuk pil-pil yang terselip di bungkusan kecil bagian pinggir dalam kotaknya. Slaine cuma menghela nafas.

"Ya, karena aku sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

Slaine tidak menjawab.

Inaho merasa dia harus tahu sesuatu soal ini. Ia pikir, akan membuka beberapa jalan menuju ingatannya tempo hari saat mereka mulai bertukar tubuh.

 _Malam itu...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Slaine tidak tahu hidup Inaho membosankan begini.

Ketika pulang, hanya ada ia sendiri di rumah, dan harus menunggu kak Yuki selesai kerja jam delapan malam. Slaine belum bisa masak makan malam karena masih terlalu sore. Bahan-bahan kemarin juga masih banyak. Uang belanja yang selalu dihemat Inaho di celengan di atas meja nakas kamarnya, kini digunakan Slaine seenaknya. Slaine pikir ini cuma sementara saja, jadi tidak apa ia foya-foya. Ahahahaha.

Slaine menatap televisi bosan. Sedari tadi tidak ada acara yang bagus. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menikmati tayangan televisi selain berita di pagi hari—salahkan ayahnya untuk itu. Bahkan tanpa beliau pun, Slaine tetap harus menonton demi melihat kurs pagi. Sederhana, ia akan menjadi penerus usaha ayahnya. Dan ia menyukainya tanpa ia sadari. Ia merindukan hari-hari normalnya, dimana ia disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Bukan pengangguran seperti Kaizuka Inaho begini.

Tangan Slaine terhenti pada sebuah _channel_. Mereka sedang membahas hal-hal supranatural di sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari wilayah ini. Sang pembawa acara menanyakan tentang apakah mungkin seseorang melintasi waktu atau melompati dimensi, dan pendeta itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

Merasa mendapat sedikit harapan sekali pun ia tidak percaya akan hal-hal yang tidak logis, ia bergegas menuju gagang telepon rumah dan menekan nomor ponselnya. Semoga saja Inaho membawanya...semoga saja Inaho membawanya...

Slaine mendengar suara sambungan yang terputus. Ah, pasti si bodoh itu tidak membawa ponselnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho terkena skak mat.

Seumur-umur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Berhasil melewati les bahasa Prancis, ia tahu bahwa ia akan terpojokkan di kursus piano. Selama ini, menyentuh saja tidak pernah, apalagi memainkan. Ia tidak bisa menipu.

"Permainanmu dua hari lalu lebih bagus dari ini, Troyard-san!" sang guru les piano menatap garang ke arahnya. "kau seperti pemula saja, membaca not tidak bisa!"

 _Terserah. Inaho sudah tidak tahan_.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nao-kun, kakak ingin mengajakmu ke panti."

Usai makan malam, Slaine yang tengah mencuci piring mendadak keselek. Yuki, kakak Inaho, hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Bu-buat apa kita ke sana, kak?"

"Kakak kangen dengan mereka. Bukankah setiap sebulan sekali kita kesana?" Yuki ganti bertanya.

 _Mampus aku,_ batin Slaine. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk. Daripada ia akan dicurigai.

Yuki membawanya ke sebuah daerah di pinggir kota, sambil membawa beberapa kardus yang entah berisi apa. Yuki terlihat sangat bahagia. Slaine sudah mengantuk, jam sembilan adalah waktu tidurnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yuki datang malam-malam begini.

Yuki menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan tua dengan papan nama Deucalion. Kayu-kayu yang menjadi pagar sudah tak beraturan, dan halamannya ditumbuhi rumput liar yang tinggi. Mereka lalu berjalan masuk ke sana, melalui setapak sebagai jalur utama. Yuki mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, sebelum seseorang membukanya.

"Ah, Yuki-san, silahkan masuk. Wah, ada Inaho-kun juga." figur seorang nenek tua ditangkap oleh Slaine. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam sana.

Ternyata suasana di dalam begitu ramai oleh anak-anak. Mereka yang awalnya bermain sendiri, menjadi berhamburan saat melihat kedatangan Yuki.

"Yuki-nee~~~! Hadiahku mana?!"

"Yuki-nee, baju baru, baju baru!"

Yuki tersenyum ke arah mereka dan membelai lembut kepala anak-anak kecil itu.

"Maaf ya, aku kemalaman." Yuk berapologi dengan raut sesal. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa datang sore hari, dan mengganggu jam tidur anak-anak panti. Tapi, besok pun ia tidak bisa karena ada dinas di luar kota.

"Tidak apa, Yuki-nee, kan kakak sedang bekerja!" seru salah seorang anak. Yuki hanya tertawa pelan.

Sepertinya anak-anak di panti menyayanginya. Slaine dapat merasakan kehangatan tersendiri dari tempat ini. Mata bocah-bocah itu penuh dengan impian, tampak bersinar. Yuki lalu dipeluk bergantian. Ia benar-benar terlihat sebagai kakak yang baik. Mungkin karena ini, Inaho khawatir tentang kakaknya saat ia sedang menggantikan posisinya. Mungkin Inaho tidak merasa bahwa Slaine bisa menjaga Yuki?

Slaine mengetahui sesuatu yang baru hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis; kehidupan Kaizuka Inaho ternyata tidak semembosankan yang ia kira.

* * *

 _ **—Hari kedua selesai—**_

* * *

 **Balasan review**

 **Blue Rose in Autumn** : haihaihai xDv thanks for read before :D. Hahaa iyanih masih gabisa melupakan plot twist kimi no na wa jadi kebawa-bawa di pikiranku /gimana. Dan soal kw...karena aku bingung aja percayalah /gimana. Tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa bagian yang sama—meski gak semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mampir *love

 **Hanyo4** : hai yaz wkwkwkwkwk ini bakal...gula, kok #pret. Kalo ada angsanya aku gatau sih, doakan saja aku gak bingung #yha. Makasih udah baca dan ninggalin jejak, ya. Lafya mwah

. thanks for read to you all ;D

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

"Slaine-sama, ini sudah pukul enam. Anda harus mandi."

Suara ketukan daun pintu itu diabaikan oleh Inaho yang sekarang mendiami tubuh Slaine. Ia menarik selimut sebatas leher dan memilih tidur kembali. Bodo amat ama Harklight, lagipula dia juga tidak berani membantah Slaine, kan? Inaho merasa _like a boss_ sekarang. Sekolah masuk pukul delapan, jadi masih banyak waktu luang, kan? Terlebih ia diantar pakai mobil mewah. Huahahahahhaa.

 _Maafkan batin Inaho yang tertawa nista._

Suara Harklight menghilang, dan Inaho pikir ia sudah aman. Lima menit lagi ia akan segera bangun, kok—ia masih ingin mempertahankan peringkatnya, terima kasih. Namun detik berikutnya suara gebrakan pintu mengejutkannya. Takut-takut, Inaho sedikit menyingkap selimutnya dan melihat seorang pria tua berambut cokelat gelap masuk ke kamar ini. Alamak, galak pisan mukanya.

Inaho teringat sesuatu sebelum menelan ludah. _Ja-jangan-jangan—_

"Slaine, cepat bangun. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu jadi anak manja."

Ingin sekali Inaho mengatakan _'Maaf pakde, saya ini sebenarnya bukan Slaine.'_ tapi tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin. Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya terhadap omongannya? Terlebih, berdasar informasi dari Slaine, ayahnya ini tidak boleh dibantah sekalipun permintaannya aneh-aneh.

 _Yang tak Inaho tahu, aneh yang bagaimana?_

"Ah, b-baik, ayah." Inaho bangkit dari sandiwaranya, dan duduk, sebelum melipat selimutnya sendiri karena merasa terintimidasi akan tatapan seorang bapak-bapak.

"Ayah? Biasanya kau memanggilku Papa. Kau terbentur sesuatu kemarin?"

Inaho berkeringat dingin.

Gawat, ia sudah salah langkah. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan Slaine, waktu itu Slaine juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah' dalam penjelasan singkatnya, bukannya 'papa'.

 _Awas saja kau, Slaine._

"Cepat bersiap. Kita akan segera sarapan."

"Baik, papa." Inaho tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Saazbaum—nama ayah Slaine yang sempat ia dengar dari Harklight— kemudian berbalik pergi, dan meninggalkan Inaho yang nyaris jantungan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Nao-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Slaine mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tahu segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan berbeda dari kebiasaan Inaho. Hanya saja...ia tidak bisa memakai pola hidup tak sehat lelaki itu. Sekali pun ini bukanlah tubuh aslinya.

Yuki membelikannya banyak telur saat pulang semalam, dan meminta Inaho memasak telur seperti biasa pagi ini karena katanya Yuki ketakutan melihat perubahan Inaho yang drastis.

"Tidak apa, kak, aku baik-baik saja, percayalah." Slaine tidak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut. Ia adalah pribadi yang tidak suka ditanya-tanya hal tak penting. Lagipula, bekalnya sudah jadi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memasak lagi.

"Kau pasti kerasukan roh jahat!"

 _Astaga, darimana datangnya pemikiran bodoh seperti itu?_

"Kakak akan memanggilkan pendeta! Tenang saja, Nao-kun. Kakak akan menyelamatkan jiwamu dari dasar kegelapan dan mengusir roh jahat itu!" seru Yuki sembari menangis buaya.

Slaine tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Eum, kak, aku harus berangkat sekolah. Terima kasih bekalnya!" Slaine melesat cepat; berlari ke sekolah adalah pilihan tepat.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Slaine?"

"Seperti biasanya, papa."

"Aku ingin mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Sarapan selesai pukul setengah tujuh, jam masuk sekolahnya pun masih lama. Namun Saazbaum bilang ingin mengantar Slaine —Inaho— ke sekolah. Harklight tentu saja mempersilahkan dengan senang hati karena menganggap Saazbaum rindu kepada Tuan Mudanya setelah berhari-hari tertahan di Bandara luar negeri.

Inaho masuk ke mobil berdua dengan Saazbaum. Pria tua itu lalu mulai memanaskan mesin mobil dan mengecek dasbor. Disaat sudah merasa cukup, ia menarik persneling dan mulai melajukan mobil. Inaho juga tidak keberatan—ia hanya merasa sungkan karena tiba-tiba harus bertemu dengan ayahnya Slaine.

Mereka tidak menuju langsung ke sekolah. Saazbaum berbelok ke kiri, ke arah lain. Inaho tidak berani protes, mengingat perkataan Slaine tentang ayahnya. Sekalipun aneh-aneh, ia tidak boleh membantah.

Mobil mereka terhenti pada pinggiran area pemakaman setelah perjalanan selama sepuluh menit. Inaho tidak tahu mengapa mereka berhenti di sini, tapi ia mengikuti langkah kaki Saazbaum. Ayah Slaine itu menuju ke sebuah makam yang terletak di bagian tengah. Tidak ada ukiran nama di sana, hanya ada bunga lili putih yang baru saja diberi oleh Saazbaum di atas makamnya, bersamaan dengan sesembahan lain yang sepertinya sudah lama—mengering.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat, seharusnya aku sudah pulang dua hari lalu untuk memperingatinya bersamamu."

Inaho sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kehidupan Slaine? Apakah ini adalah makam orang yang penting buatnya?

 _Inaho benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentangnya_.

"Semoga ayahmu bangga melihatmu tumbuh dewasa perlahan-lahan."

Inaho tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Saazbaum. Namun, ia menangkap sesuatu dari kalimat itu;

 _Kehidupan Slaine Troyard tidaklah seindah kelihatannya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ulangan matematika.

Baik Inaho maupun Slaine mengerjakan soal sebaik mungkin walaupun mereka berada di tubuh yang berbeda. Tempat duduk mereka berjarak dua bangku secara diagonal, dan tidak mungkin mereka menulis nama masing-masing di lembar jawab kemudian menukarkannya satu sama lain. Dead End.

"Ugh..."

Hampir satu jam murid-murid dibuat tidak berkutik. Sisa waktu masih satu jam lagi. Guru matematika mereka amatlah tegas, ketahuan menyontek, namanya langsung dicoret dari daftar partisipan ulangan. Tidak boleh membuat alasan.

Inaho dan Slaine berdiri bersamaan dari bangku mereka, kemudian mengumpulkan lembar jawab ke depan. Mereka saling melirik tidak suka, namun memilih diam saja.

"Contohlah Kaizuka-san dan Troyard-san, anak-anak." si guru pamer sesaat, kemudian mempersilahkan keduanya keluar ruangan hingga pergantian jam nanti. Inaho dan Slaine lalu berjalan bebarengan menuju pintu kelas, lalu menutupnya ketika telah tiba di luar.

"Sekarang, kita harus apa?" Slaine bertanya.

Inaho menoleh ke arahnya. "Jalan-jalan? Kau mau kemana?"

"Eum...keberatan jika ke perpustakaan?"

"Tidak masalah, di sana sepi."

Keduanya lalu beriringan menuju lokasi paling tenang dari semua tempat; perpustakaan. Tidak banyak siswa yang mampir ke sini kecuali mendekati musim ujian akhir semester. Dan sekarang belum saatnya.

Seperti yang mereka duga, sepi. Penjaga perpustakaan menyambut ramah mereka. Inaho dan Slaine memilih duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Agak menjauh dan tak terlihat dari tempat penjaga perpustakaan. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain secara intens.

Tentu saja keduanya tidak berniat membaca buku apapun sedari awal.

"Ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu." Slaine membuka suara. "aku salah menilaimu, Kaizuka Inaho."

Inaho menggeleng. "Tidak, aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Maaf, aku salah menilaimu."

Slaine menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak macam-macam dengan ayahku, kan?"

Inaho menggeleng cepat. "Dengar, ya. Aku lebih memilihmu daripada pria bau tanah itu."

Siulan menggoda terdengar. "Aku tersanjung, Kaizuka-san."

"Inaho saja. Aku juga memanggilmu dengan namamu, kan."

"Hah, kenapa harus? Suka-suka aku, dong."

Inaho merotasi netra _teal_ nya. "Slaine, bisa kau ceritakan...apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalumu?" Inaho di tubuhnya menatapnya serius. Inaho terlanjur penasaran dengan semua yang sempat ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kau fansku?" Slaine sejujurnya tidak pernah nyaman berbicara bila menyangkut topik ini, tapi, mungkin saja Inaho melihat sesuatu di rumahnya. Ia hanya mencoba maklum. Baginya, ini bukan masalah besar.

Inaho setengah bergumam. "Tentu saja tidak, protozoa."

Slaine diam. Netra merahnya ia kerling kesana kemari. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Menurutku...kau berasal dari panti asuhan itu, kan?"

Inaho diam.

 _Bingo_.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada masalah?" tanya Inaho balik. Ia tahu Slaine pasti dapat menebaknya dengan mudah—tapi kenapa menebak pemuda itu sendiri sangat sulit.

Slaine mengibas tangannya. "Tidak juga, hanya memastikan saja kalau asumsiku benar."

"Malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Oi, muka panci. Jangan aneh-aneh, setiap malam aku sibuk, tau. Jangan samakan aku denganmu, dan jangan memanfaatkan tubuhku." tukas Slaine tidak suka.

"Jika kita kembali normal, aku akan memanfaatkan tubuhmu sebaik-baiknya, aku berjanji." Inaho berintonasi penuh keyakinan serta keteguhan. Slaine swt mendengarnya. Kenapa Inaho selalu memasang wajah serius terhadap segala sesuatunya?

Slaine nampak risih dengan tatapan Inaho yang terlihat menginginkan suatu imbalan darinya. Penilaiannya yang satu ini berbeda dan ia yakin tidaklah salah; penjilat. Amat mengganggu dan menyebabkan iritasi. Meski pada akhirnya, ia tak menolak sepenuhnya.

"Bukan berarti aku mau denganmu, tapi kurasa tidak buruk juga. Aku butuh hiburan." ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau menerima perasaanku?" canda Inaho.

Slaine terlihat kesal. "Tidak. Aku tidak berkata begitu."

"Jahatnya."

"Maaf saja, Kaizuka-san."

"Inaho."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Bukankah kau ingin hiburan?"

Slaine terlihat ragu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya bergantian di lantai. Inaho masih menanti jawaban dari saingannya itu. Pertandingan lain sudah menanti bila mereka telah kembali. Inaho tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena terlalu serius membayangkan kejadian di masa depan.

"Baiklah, Inaho. Aku menerima tawaranmu." Slaine sedikit memajukan bagian atas tubuhnya, menyondong pada Inaho. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di antara celah ranum bibir pada tubuh aslinya.

"Jangan pernah menyesali pilihanmu, Tuan Kaizuka."

Inaho meraih tangan Slaine—dirinya— dan membalas ucapan rivalnya.

"Tidak pernah dan tidak akan, Slaine."

Mereka berdua lalu memilih kembali ke kelas setelah mengobrol ringan, dimana bertepatan dengan bel jam pelajaran berikutnya. Setelah ini mereka ada jam di laboratorium, dan keduanya harus mengambil buku di tas sebelum kesana.

"Nanti kita praktek apa?" Slaine bertanya. Ia tidak sempat membuka buku semalam.

"Reproduksi?" Inaho tetap setia dengan wajah datar itu.

"Kaizuka-san, mesum." Slaine memandang lurus ke arah depan, bersamaan dengan guru matematika yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka dengan membawa tumpukan kertas ulangan.

"Yo, Kaizuka-san, Troyard-san. Kalian lebih lengket daripada biasanya, ya?" komentarnya seraya berlalu pergi menuju ruang guru.

Telinga keduanya memerah. Melepaskan tangan mereka yang bertautan entah sejak kapan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini menukar bekal di atap adalah sebuah rutinitas —setelah berhasil lari dari Asseylum dan Lemrina yang lengket terhadap Slaine. Inaho dan Slaine saling tersenyum tipis, sebelum duduk bersebelahan di dekat kawat teralis. Mereka menikmati cuaca cerah hari ini. Slaine memaksa Inaho meminum obatnya setelah makan—Inaho masih penasaran itu obat apa. Namun, ia enggan bertanya. Ia meyakinkan diri; bukan urusanku.

"Aku tak tahu kau pandai memasak." Inaho berujar seraya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh di dalam benaknya. Slaine tentu merasa bangga setelah dipuji demikian. Begini-begini, ia diam-diam belajar pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya sebagai bekal bertahan hidup kelak.

"Kepala Pelayan yang mengajariku. Tentu saja aku bisa memasak, kau pikir aku ini kau yang hanya bisa mengolah telur?"

Inaho ingin sekali menarik perkataannya tadi dan mengajak Slaine gelut di tengah lapangan. Berbicara dengan Slaine seakan memendekkan umurnya setiap saat.

"Ya, Mr. Kanpeki." dengus Inaho, agak tidak ikhlas.

"Kau mengakui kekalahanmu? Seperti bukan kau saja." Slaine tertawa. Inaho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika pemuda itu tertawa. Padahal yang terpantul pada retinanya adalah fisik tubuh aslinya yang kini dihuni Slaine. Namun Inaho tetap saja membayangkan bahwa barusan itu paras Slaine— nampak amat sangat nyata baginya. Apakah ia baru saja berhalusinasi?

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Ugh, kimo, Inaho." Slaine menutup kotak bekalnya dengan rapi sebelum ditukar kembali dengan milik Inaho.

"Kupikir...kau manis?"

 _Slaine tidak tahu, apakah Inaho sudah tak waras._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Slaine menatap langit malam sebelum tidur. Sebuah ritual wajib yang dimulainya sejak kecil. Ia takkan bisa tenang sebelum melihat pemandangan malam.

Dari bingkai jendela, ia mengamati. Ada banyak bintang di atas sana. Tak sengaja, sebuah bintang jatuh lewat. Slaine gelagapan dan bingung harus meminta apa sebelum bintang itu menghilang.

"Uh..oh...em...aku mau...ah! Kaizuka!"

Slaine tidak percaya mendengar apa yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Gak, gak, gak! Bukan itu! Aku tidak—"

Slaine terdiam. Ia menutup jendela kamar Inaho dan berbalik; menenggelamkan diri di kasur milik saingannya. Aroma Inaho masih melekat di sana, tercium enak.

"Sialan...kenapa kepalaku dipenuhi oleh muka panci itu..."

Slaine merasakan wajahnya memanas, untuk sebuah alasan tak teridentifikasi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho merasa senang hari ini.

Sepulang sekolah, jadwalnya memang padat karena tengah menggantikan Slaine yang saat ini pulang dan menjaga kakaknya. Namun, itu bukan masalah lagi.

Inaho cukup senang dengan kehadiran Saazbaum di jam makan malam. Saazbaum memang seorang ayah yang baik, ia bertaruh jika Slaine pasti amat menyayanginya. Pun ada Harklight yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun, dan ia tidak lagi sendirian.

Inaho mulai menyederhanakan semua pemikirannya, dan menerima semua yang terjadi kepadanya. Ini adalah kesempatannya merasakan kasih sayang orang tua—meski pun hanya sosok ayah yang ada. Sesekali ia teringat Yuki, berharap kakaknya juga bisa menikmati momen seperti ini.

Malam ini pun, Inaho merasa dapat tertidur nyenyak. Hari-harinya akan lebih berwarna mulai besok. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, pasti bagus jika mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Entah sejak kapan, ia merasa ingin melindungi Slaine. Semenjak mengira-ngira dari kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin. Ia ingin tahu semua tentang Slaine, semuanya. Marahnya, sedihnya, bahagianya— Inaho tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas ia merasa senang saat memikirkannya. Wajah Slaine selalu mampir ke otaknya sejak lama, namun ia baru sedikit menyadarinya belakangan ini. Dan di waktu akhir-akhir ini, ketika ia bercermin, ia akan melihat wajah Slaine yang ada di sana.

Perasaan itu membuncah perlahan di dalam nuraninya, lambat laun memenjarakan hatinya. Tangan kiri Inaho bergerak turun, menyentuh bagian dada kiri yang berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

 _'Slaine membuatku sakit jantung.'_ —itu yang ada di pikirannya setelah menarik konklusi.

Inaho mengantuk akibat lelah. Ia tahu sekarang, kehidupan tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira seperti dahulu. Menghuni tubuh Slaine adalah salah satu alasan mengapa pandangan Inaho terhadap dunia bisa berubah. Inaho pikir, sendirian itu menyenangkan. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan yang setara seperti saat ia bersaing dengan Slaine. Semua tentang pemuda itu mendadak menarik; membiusnya. Bagaimana sebutan untuk perasaan ini? Atau lebih tepatnya—kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini?

Inaho sendiri tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin berusaha mencari tahu. Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya, meski membutuhkan waktu lama sekali pun.

Kelopaknya terpejam sembari membayangkan wajah Slaine. Sangat adiktif. Ia merasakan ketenangan di hatinya, terbuai dalam khayalan indah kematian singkatnya.

Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin melupakan semua hal tentang kebenaran.

 _Tentang apa yang terjadi di malam itu._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **—Hari ketiga selesai—**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Study Tour?"

Yuki membaca surat edaran yang diberikan adiknya kepadanya. Di sana tertulis ijin dan jadwal lengkap kegiatan siswa-siswi kelas dua SMA Vers yang hendak melakukan study tour ke Kyoto.

"Jadi kangen masa SMA-ku. Ehehe." Yuki tertawa pelan. "Bukankah Kyoto tempat yang bagus, Nao-kun? Kakak titip foto Kiyomizudera, ya."

Slaine hanya mengangguk mendengarkannya. Kemarin, saat pelajaran akan berakhir, Ketua Kelas membagikan surat edaran tentang study tour dari wali kelas mereka. Dan ia menyampaikan, apabila ada yang tidak mendapat ijin diharap segera melapor ke wali kelas. Beruntunglah Yuki sepertinya tidak keberatan—maksud Slaine, hanya ada Yuki dan Inaho di rumah ini, bukan? Slaine pikir ia akan mendapat penolakan.

"Te-terima kasih, kak."

Yuki membelai lembut kepala adiknya. "Yang penting hati-hati, ya. Ayo, kita berangkat."

Slaine mengangguk singkat.

 _Punya saudara itu...rasanya sangat menyenangkan._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

"Asseylum, kita harus menyelidiki ini."

"Kau mengatakannya, Lemrina. Aku tidak keberatan."

Asseylum dan Lemrina kini tengah menjalankan misi untuk memata-matai Inaho dan Slaine. Mereka penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan Inaho dan Slaine yang selalu tidak rukun mendadak lengket. Untuk itu, mereka berdua akan menyelidiki hal ini.

Karena banyak keanehan.

Satu, Slaine tidak biasanya menjauhi mereka, sekali pun Slaine nampaknya tak menyukainya.

Kedua, mereka selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat, entah kemana.

Dan ketiga—mereka tidak tahu kenapa kedua pemuda itu terlihat akrab dengan jelas di depan mata. Terlebih ketika pelajaran seni lalu, dimana Asseylum dan Lemrina bahkan pingsan ketika melihat keakraban mereka.

Ada... _sesuatu yang salah._

"Lemrina, kita harus mengikuti mereka saat istirahat nanti. Aku punya firasat kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu tentang ini." Asseylum berujar. Lemrina mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, Asseylum. Aku juga merasa aneh karena mereka selalu hilang bersama."

Percakapan kedua gadis itu terputus saat objek yang mereka bicarakan datang bebarengan. Sebelum keduanya duduk di bangku masing-masing. Bangku Lemrina berada dua bangku di depan Saine, sementara kursi Asseylum tepat di sebelah Lemrina. Pembicaraan ini harus dihentikan sejenak, dan gadis-gadis itu pura-pura sibuk memainkan ponsel.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi setelah pengumpulan angket selesai. Seperti biasa, tanpa kata, tanpa isyarat, dan tanpa menunggu; Inaho dan Slaine berjalan keluar kelas dengan jarak beberapa meter sembari menenteng sesuatu. Asseylum curiga itu bekal dari gadis kelas lain, pula Lemrina yang sudah panas dingin.

"Mereka cepat sekali." Asseylum dan Lemrina melangkah hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Kedua pemuda itu berbelok di persimpangan sudut, dimana ada tangga menuju atap sejauh yang Asseylum tahu. Mereka lalu menyusul setelah Inaho dan Slaine sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Asseylum sedikit membuka pintu atap yang baru saja tertutup. Area ini memang sepi dan jarang dilewati, tidak ada satu pun siswa-siswi yang tertarik ke sini karena letak tangganya jauh dari kelas-kelas.

"Bagaimana, Asseylum?"

Asseylum mengamati dari celah. "Mereka menukar bekal. Lihatlah." Asseylum memberikan ruang untuk Lemrina agar dapat ikut melihat. Lemrina menganga tak percaya kala menatapnya.

"Jadi...Slaine-san itu... _belok_?"

"Kita belum bisa memastikan—" saat kedua gadis itu kembali memandangi Inaho dan Slaine jauh di pojokan sana, keduanya lebih shock lagi. Wajah kedua lelaki itu berdekatan—terlalu dekat dari sudut pandang mereka.

"A-a-apa yang mereka lakukan? Ciuman?" Lemrina latah sesaat.

"Kita pasti salah lihat, Slaine-san sendiri pernah bilang dia benci dengan Inaho-san!" Asseylum sedang berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja mereka lihat sendiri. Sekali pun hal itu tak mengubah fakta yang telah terjadi.

"T-tapi, kalau sedekat itu...apalagi yang memungkinkan selain ciuman, Asseylum?!" Lemrina mengguncang bahu perempuan di sebelahnya yang masih terlihat syok berat. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau percaya, tapi logikanya bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

"Lemrina, mereka berbalik. Ayo kita kembali duluan."

Asseylum segera menarik Lemrina dari sana, sebelum mereka ketahuan menguntit dua orang pemuda.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asseylum dan Lemrina menuju ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Keduanya terengah-engah karena berlari-lari.

"Hahh...hahh..."

Asseylum berusaha mengingat-ingat, membandingkan perbedaan Slaine yang dulu dan yang barusan mereka lihat. Lemrina jatuh terduduk, air mukanya sama seperti Asseylum.

"Tidak mungkin..." Asseylum menggeleng, kepalanya terasa sakit. "Setelah kupikirkan, itu memang tidak mungkin. Slaine-san bukan orang yang seperti itu." Asseylum kemudian bergabung dengan Lemrina, mengistirahatkan jantungnya sebentar.

"Sejak kapan mereka mulai terlihat seperti ini, Asseylum?"

"Kurasa...sudah empat hari ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Err...mungkin Slaine-san kalah taruhan atau apalah?" Asseylum merasakan kakinya lemas.

"Tapi...masa secepat itu? Minggu lalu, mereka masih bermusuhan karena nilai Inaho-san lebih tinggi di pelajaran sejarah. Slaine-san menceritakannya kepada kita, 'kan? Kita bahkan mendengar sumpah serapahnya dan segala jenis mantera kutukan untuk Inaho-san."

Asseylum menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum ekshalasinya keluar perlahan-lahan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, serta mendinginkan pikirannya.

"Kau benar. Aku masih mengingatnya. Kita bertiga nonton film bareng, kan, waktu itu?"

"Tapi...aku masih tidak ingin mempercayai ini, Asseylum. Ah, tunggu." Lemrina tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Asseylum di sebelahnya.

"Apakah kau pikir, Inaho sedikit berubah juga? Bukan hanya Slaine-san?"

"Aku tak begitu memperhatikannya. Jadi, kalau kau berpikir begitu, kurasa ada benarnya."

"Ingat saat di di laboratorium kemarin? Aku melihat Inaho-san membantu Slaine-san. Bukankah itu...terlalu aneh? Kita semua tahu Inaho tidak pernah membantu siapa pun."

"Jadi, maksudmu..." Asseylum memberi jeda di sana. "mereka benar-benar sudah...?"

Asseylum dan Lemrina kehabisan kata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sore ini, adalah jadwal piket Asseylum, Lemrina dan Slaine. Mereka sudah hampir selesai, dan tinggal menata bangku-bangku kembali ke posisi semula setelah menyapu semua bagian lantai.

Lemrina kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya. Karena menurutnya, tidak ada gunanya bila ia hanya berdiam diri.

"Slaine-san...apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

Inaho yang sedang bersemayam di tubuh Slaine memandang heran.

"Apanya yang berubah?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengabaikan kami. Apakah ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu lagi seperti saat itu?" Asseylum turut berkomentar. Karena, ia sendiri juga ingin tahu.

Inaho tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia takut bila salah menjawab, dan akan membuat kedua gadis itu kecewa. Dan, ia tidak mengerti bagian ayah yang diucapkan mereka. Jadi, mereka telah mengenal ayah Slaine?

"Aku...tidak. Aku tidak berubah. Katakan padaku apa yang berubah dariku." Inaho mencoba bersikap yang menurutnya "gaya Slaine" tapi ternyata, Lemrina justru berkaca-kaca.

"Kau...bukan Slaine yang aku kenal."

Lemrina berbalik, sebelum berlari pergi dan mengambil tasnya. Derap kakinya terdengar makin menjauh dari sana. Inaho bingung, apa salahnya? Ia sudah bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan tak memperlihatkan sosok Slaine yang terlalu berbeda—menurutnya. Bukankah Inaho pernah bilang, ia tak tahu apa hubungan kedua gadis ini dengan Slaine.

"Maaf Slaine-san, kupikir...kau juga berubah. Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi—semoga kau kembali seperti yang dulu."

 _A-apa maksud mereka?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Katakan padaku apa maksudnya itu?"_

Via gelombang elektromagnetik, keduanya masih melanjutkan perseteruan bersifat nirfaedah. Inaho menelpon ke ponselnya sendiri, dan beruntung Slaine langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, muka panci? Aku sedang belajar."

 _"Begini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana sikapmu sehari-hari pada Asseylum dan Lemrina. Aku berusaha semampuku dan mereka...mereka pikir aku—ehem, kau, berubah."_

"Oh, kau pasti menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh, ya?!" tuduh Slaine.

 _"Mana mungkin."_

"Mungkin karena kau tidak menghibur mereka?"

" _Maaf saja, aku bukan lelaki penghibur. Bagaimana caramu agar bisa membuat dua gadis itu jinak?"_

"Kaizuka, aku tahu ini sulit. Ajaklah mereka nonton atau apalah. Hotel juga boleh."

 _"Kenapa hotel?"_

"Itu hotel papaku."

 _"Kau pernah tidur dengan mereka?"_

"Err—mungkin? Ah, sudahlah. Jadi, mereka bilang apa?"

 _"Mereka bilang kau berubah, dan saat aku bertanya, mereka malah bilang ini bukan kau. Ya, memang sih ini bukan kau."_

"Pantas saja. Ajak saja mereka nonton film sambil mengejek dirimu."

 _"Kenapa aku harus memaki diriku sendiri di depan mereka?"_

"Dengar, aku kemarin mendengar berita tentang kuil di kota sebelah. Kapan jadwalmu kosong, Troyard-san?" tanya Slaine penuh ejek.

 _"Kuil? Ada apa dengan kuil?"_

"Pendeta di sana mengatakannya saat diwawancara reporter, ada sumur ajaib di belakang rumahnya yang mungkin dapat menjadi jawabannya."

 _"Kenapa kau percaya takhayul seperti itu?"_

Slaine menggenggam ponsel Inaho erat. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, namun guratan wajahnya lekas menghilang.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja."

 _"Akan kuhubungi kau besok. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Seylum-san dan Lemrina-san?"_ Inaho merasa belum mendapat titik temu sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya. Mereka suka nonton film."

 _"Baiklah, selamat malam."_

"Malam."

Slaine menutup ponsel flip Inaho yang kini digunakannya. Pagi tadi, ia mengingat sesuatu. Sebelumnya ia lupa mengapa dapat berakhir begini, dan mendadak ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Malam itu, Inaho, dirinya—

"Waktuku tidak banyak."

Dan Slaine pun belajar lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eum, maafkan aku soal kemarin, Asseylum, Lemrina. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film sepulang sekolah nanti?"

Inaho menanyai mereka saat jam istirahat baru mulai, sedang Slaine berjalan keluar duluan dari dalam kelas.

"Eh? Benarkah, Slaine-san?" keduanya tampak berbinar.

Inaho mengangguk.

"Aku mau nonton film barat!" Lemrina tampak bahagia.

"Film Italia!" Asseylum melirik tajam kepada gadis satunya.

"Baiklah, nonton saja dua-duanya." Inaho memberi saran.

"Yeyyy!" Asseylum dan Lemrina melonjak gembira. Mereka langsung memeluk Inaho yang menghuni tubuh Slaine.

"Terima kasih, Slaine-san!"

"E-eum...aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kutunggu sepulang sekolah nanti. Dah." Inaho melambai sebentar ke arah mereka.

"Hati-hati, Slane-san! Perlu diantar tidak?" tanya keduanya.

"Ti-tidak usah." Inaho yakin Slaine sedang mengalami cinta segitiga dengan kedua wanita ini. Ia pun bergegas pergi dari sana dan menuju atap. Di atap, Slaine sudah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali. Kau menggoda mereka?" Slaine tertawa.

"Kau punya kisah cinta segitiga?" tanya Inaho saat Slaine menyerahkan bekalnya.

"Mereka berdua tunanganku."

Inaho keselek. Astaga, kenapa ia baru tahu? Tentu saja gadis-gadis itu lengket dengan Slaine karena ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Tunggu, mereka berdua tunanganmu? Kenapa kau bisa meminang dua gadis?" Inaho merasa janggal.

"Orang tua mereka meninggal dan menitipkannya pada papaku. Tapi, papaku pun takut jika ia nanti mati, jadi aku disuruh menjaga mereka. Sekarang mereka tinggal di hotel papaku, kadang mereka main ke rumahku. Kau belum pernah melihat mereka bertamu?"

"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja diatur begitu? Apa kau mencintai mereka?"

"Mereka seperti saudaraku. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan papa."

"Kenapa?"

Slaine rasa ia harus menceritakan semuanya di sini. Percuma juga menutupinya dari Inaho.

"Aku...bukan anak papa. Saazbaum-san adalah teman ayahku. Aku diadopsi olehnya saat ayahku meninggal karena penelitiannya mengenai sinar radiasi. Aku sering ikut ayahku saat meneliti. Dampaknya, diriku pun kena. Itu sebabnya aku harus minum obat untuk membunuh sel kanker yang masih aktif akibat radiasi di dalam tubuhku."

Inaho merasa terjebak sinetron yang sering ditonton oleh kakaknya.

"Kau—serius?"

"Apa wajahku tidak terlihat begitu?"

"Itu wajahku, Slaine."

Slaine menghela nafas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berpikir aku harus berpaling dari hidupku? Semua yang ada di hidupmu, bukanlah cinta yang harus kau tolak."

Inaho merenung. Meresapi sesaat. Perkataan Slaine memang ada benarnya.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mana kutahu, kau kan memakai tubuhku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Lalu saat bercermin?"

Inaho terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ups, maaf aku lupa membawa bekalmu karena tadi aku bilang mau ke toilet." sesal Inaho.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak lapar." ujar Slaine.

"Aku akan meminum obatmu nanti, tenang saja."

"Tenang saja itu bukan obat yang harus kau minum setiap hari, jangan parno begitu, Kaizuka." Slaine tertawa.

"Mau kubagi bekalku?"

"Oh, Tuan Baik Hati."

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, sedikit saja."

Mereka makan tanpa berbicara, menghabiskan bekal yang terbagi menjadi dua.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah lama kita tidak menonton film, ya, Slaine-san." Lemrina berujar di kiri Inaho. Wajahnya nampak berseri, diikuti dengan Asseylum di sebelah kanannya.

Inaho risih. Tapi, ia tidak boleh dendam terhadap perempuan. Kakaknya juga perempuan, ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Slaine-san, kita makan dulu, yuk. Aku lapar." Asseylum menunjuk sebuah restoran di dekat luar teritori bioskop. Makan popcorn dan minum soda tidak mengenyangkan, omong-omong.

"Baiklah." Inaho sih tidak khawatir, karena ternyata dompet Slaine banyak isinya.

Inaho -_-

"Slaine, masih ingat saat dulu kita bertiga kesini?" Asseylum bertanya.

 _Gak, aku bukan Slaine_ —sayang, Inaho tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Waktu itu Slaine-san lupa bawa uang, ahahaa. Untung saja kita bertiga tidak digebuk pemilik restoran."

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke sana dan memesan sejumlah makanan. Mereka kemudian mencari meja, memilih sebuah meja dengan papan kertas nomor sebelas di area tengah.

"Slaine, sebenarnya aku ragu menanyakan ini...eum...apa hubunganmu dengan Inaho-san?" Asseylum bertanya. Inaho keselek ke sekian kalinya. Ada saja hal tak terduga semenjak ia menghuni tubuh Slaine.

"Er—kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." jelas Inaho agar tak memperkeruh suasana.

"Bohong, kami melihat kalian berciuman di atap." Lemrina meliriknya tajam.

Inaho terbatuk hebat saat mendengarnya.

"A—ah, aku cuma meniup mata S—aku cuma meniup mata Kaizuka yang kelilipan." ngelesnya.

"Tapi, kau akhir-akhir ini sering berdua dengannya. Apa kalian sudah—pacaran?"

 _Krik_.

Inaho tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ehem..." Inaho berdehem sejenak. "kami tidak ada apa-apa, percaya—"

"Kami tahu Slaine tidak menyukai kami. Tapi, setidaknya jujurlah terhadap perasaanmu sendiri, Slaine. Jangan bohongi hatimu lagi." Asseylum mengalihkan direksi pada Inaho.

"Benar, kami tidak berhak melarangmu, karena kami, kau juga kehilangan hak mu, Slaine-san." Lemrina menambahkan.

"Apa yang harus kubuktikan jika aku dan Kaizuka tidak ada hubungan apa pun?"

Inaho merasa lidahnya keberatan ketika berucap demikian. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah.

Namun, bukankah ia adalah Slaine sekarang? Ia tidak boleh mengacau hidup Slaine lebih jauh.

Asseylum dan Lemrina saling memandang. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Slaine-san, aku tidak—maksudku, aku hanya bertanya." Asseylum tersenyum kikuk.

"Lupakan." lama-lama Inaho merasa pusing juga. Berada di antara dua gadis membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana. Mereka saling diam kemudian, lalu mereka segera memakan setelah pesanan diantar.

Hari ini, Inaho bertekad akan meminta penjelasan dari Slaine.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak Inaho, terima kasih! Jarang-jarang kau kemari!" seorang bocah berbinar setelah mendapat hadiah sebuah baju dari tubuh Inaho yang berisi jiwa Slaine.

Slaine hanya tersenyum, sebelum membagikan kembali baju dan mainan yang ia beli sepulang sekolah dari dalam kardus. Dan semua ini ia pakai dengan uang Inaho yang disimpan di dalam tabungannya.

Slaine tersenyum licik.

"Tumben sekali, Kaizuka-san." salah satu pengurus panti, Rayet Areash menghampirinya dan membantu membagikan kepada anak-anak.

"Rayet-san, memangnya tidak boleh?" Slaine garuk pipi.

"Bukannya begitu. Kau tampak seperti orang lain. Kau tahu, aku ketakutan." namun Slaine dapat melihat senyuman tipis dari Rayet.

"Kuharap kau sering mampir kemari."

Slaine swt. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan.

Usai berbincang beberapa saat dengan para pengurus panti asuhan, kini Slaine dan Rayet sedang ada di halaman depan, menyaksikan tingginya ilalang yang justru menyamankan penglihatan Slaine. Selama ini ia jarang keluar rumah, dan ini adalah saatnya ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan tubuh Inaho. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kebebasannya.

"Perlu kuantar ke terminal terdekat? Kasihan kalau kau jalan kaki, Kaizuka." tawar Rayet. Slaine menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku, Rayet-san."

"Kau terbentur sesuatu, Kaizuka? Ya sudah, pulang sana." Rayet menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Namun, sebelum Slaine sempat melangkah, tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kirinya, sebelum akhirnya kehangatan itu menghilang, dan Rayet bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Slaine menyentuh pipi Inaho yang baru saja dicium sepihak.

"Kaizuka, kau mengerikan."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kami akan pulang duluan, Slaine."

Asseylum dan Lemrina berpamitan setelah diantar oleh Inaho dan Harklight. Inaho menghubungi Harklight tadi, dan minta dijemput. Selesai mengantar kedua gadis itu, Inaho meminta Harklight mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Harklight hanya menurut, dan dengan senang hati mengantarkan tuan mudanya.

"Slaine-sama, kita mau kemana?"

"Antar saja. Aku ada perlu." Inaho membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Slaine. Namun, tidak kunjung diangkat. Inaho berdecak kesal dan menutup kembali ponselnya. Memangnya, sedang apa sih Slaine sekarang?

Inaho menyuruh Harklight berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya sendiri. Harklight tidak tahu menahu ini dimana, dan membiarkan tuan mudanya turun sendirian. Disaat itu, ia berpapasan dengan Yuki, kakaknya.

"Eh? Kamu siapa?" tanya Yuki ketika melihat Slaine. Kebetulan ia sedang pulang sore hari ini. Ia tidak begitu tahu banyak soal pergaulan Inaho, dan tentu bingung melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ehm, saya Slaine Troyard. Saya ada perlu dengan Kaizuka Inaho." Inaho mengubah gaya bicaranya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk kakaknya bila tak terhalang oleh tubuh ini.

"Oh? Nao-kun sepertinya belum pulang karena masih terkunci. Mungkin dia ada urusan, mari menunggu di dalam." Yuki membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Inaho untuk masuk. Inaho lantas melangkah, merasakan kerinduan pula akan rumahnya sendiri. Baru beberapa hari tidak kesini, rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Inaho duduk di sofa, dan Yuki membuatkan teh untuknya sembari menunggu kepulangan sosok palsu adik wanita satu ini.

Tak berapa lama, ketukan pintu terdengar dan Yuki melihat adiknya sudah datang.

"Nao-kun, kau ada tamu." Yuki beranjak, ia menuju ke lantai dua, dan membiarkan kedua pemuda itu berbicara.

"Kaizuka?" Slaine yang baru saja kembali dari acara amal pribadinya hanya menatap heran.

"Kapan kita akan ke kuil itu? Jadwal harianmu benar-benar menyebalkan." keluh Inaho. Slaine duduk di sampingnya dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, kau tau aku juga merindukan rumahku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di rumahmu hari ini? Besok hari Sabtu. Aku tak ada teman bicara di sana, itu sedikit mengesalkan."

Slaine bersiul. "Kau kesepian tanpaku, Kaizuka?"

Inaho berkedut marah, namun ia tak mengutarakannya. Slaine yang melihat wajahnya sendiri menahan amarah hanya terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa-apaan itu, Kaizuka? Kau merajuk? Hahahaha."

Rahang Slaine keburu dicengkeram oleh Inaho.

"Ah, maaf. Tanganku terpeleset." sindirnya.

"Kaizuka, maafkan aku." Slaine tak punya pilihan selain meminta maaf.

Mereka lalu saling berpandangan kembali.

"Sepertinya idemu tidak buruk, Kaizuka. Aku akan berkemas." Slaine menuju ke kamar Inaho dan entah sedang apa karena cukup lama berkutat di dalam sana. Slaine menenteng koper setengah jam kemudian, dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Inaho jijik sendiri melihat dirinya tersenyum selebar itu.

"Kak Yuki, aku mau menginap di rumah Slaine!" Slaine berteriak.

"Oh? Hati-hati, Nao-kun! Jangan lupa kabari kakak!" balas Yuki dari atas.

"Slaine, bagaimana bisa kau berteriak seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah berteriak, tahu."

"Sesekali bukan masalah, Kaizuka, ayo." ajak Slaine. Wajah bahagia terlihat jelas. Ugh, kangen rumah, ya. Mereka keluar dari sana dan menaiki mobil yang dikendarai Harklight.

"Teman anda, Slaine-sama?" tanya Harklight.

"Ya, dia akan menginap malam ini." jawab Inaho seadanya.

Harklight mulai memanaskan mesin, lalu melajukan kendaraannya perlahan-lahan. Sambil membenahi cermin di atas dasbor, pandangan Harklight tak sengaja memergoki kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada teritori jok di belakangnya. Namun Harklight hanya diam dan tak berani memberi komentar.

Keduanya berciuman.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hari kelima selesai._**

* * *

 ** _A/n :_** knp hari kelima? Wkwkwk karena day 4 dah selese di tengah2 #yha

* * *

Balasan review

* * *

 **her-sleep** : entahlah aku juga gayakin ini bakal kemana #pret. Sakit hati? /ga. Terima kasih sudah jejak~~~

* * *

 **Kikuze** : hayhayhay terimakasih sudah jejaq. Mr portable? Lech ugha #jangan. Terima kasih atas jejaknya ya mwah *emot ciyum*

* * *

Thanks for read

siluman panda


	5. Chapter 5

Sesi ciuman masih berlanjut hingga ke ranjang. Bahkan lebih panas dari yang pertama tadi saat berada di mobil. Persetan dengan Harklight yang menjadi saksi mata tunggal. Masa bodo dengan pelototan Eddelrittuo ketika menyambut mereka di pintu depan. Lidah mereka saling beradu, bahkan Inaho tidak segan melumatnya habis-habisan. Slaine tidak tahu kenapa ia juga menikmati ini. Hanya nafsu sesaat, mungkin? Keduanya pun berhenti saat merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Kegiatan berciuman seperti ini membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menciumku, sialan." Slaine mengusap bibirnya. Tidak percaya Inaho akan secara sukarela mencium dirinya. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Kau juga tidak menolak." Inaho berkelit. Slaine menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ternyata sangat pandai berciuman, huh, Kaizuka. Sudah berapa gadis yang kau tiduri?" tanya Slaine.

"... tidak ada."

Hening.

"... kau yakin tidak salah menjawab?"

Hening. (2)

"... apa yang salah menjadi perjaka?"

"Kaizuka, ini tidak lucu."

Keduanya saling menghela napas. Menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan? Seperti orang pacaran saja. Slaine memijit keningnya, ya tidak apa-apa. Ia juga bosan tidak mendapat hiburan selama beberapa hari. Mungkin Inaho menciumnya karena stresnya sudah menumpuk. Slaine bisa memaklumi hal itu jika memang benar demikian.

"Kau ada rencana mau kemana?"

"Ke kuil yang kau bicarakan. Aku mencarinya di internet." Inaho beralih menjadi serius.

"Tumben kau percaya hal mistis." ejek Slaine.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang terjadi pada kita juga hal yang di luar nalar."

"Kapan?" tanya Slaine.

"Setelah kita menghabiskan akhir pekan? Minggu depan kita bolos saja."

"Waow, minggu depan ada ulangan dan membolos bersamamu? Tidak buruk juga, Kaizuka." Slaine bertepuk tangan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua kewajibanmu menggantikanku?"

"Aku sudah mengaturnya. Minggu depan kukosongkan semua. Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan jadwal setan seperti ini?" Inaho menatapnya lurus.

"Yah, kau tahu. Untuk mengisi waktuku, aku harus melakukannya."

Inaho teringat lagi perkataan Slaine waktu itu. Mungkin benar, waktunya sendiri juga tidak banyak. Itulah mengapa Slaine berusaha menyibukkan dirinya. Untuk menutupi kekosongan hatinya.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur dulu sambil memikirkan rencana besok." Inaho merebahkan diri.

"Kau benar." Slaine turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tiduran di samping Inaho, sambil melihat kepada tubuhnya sendiri yang dihuni lelaki bermarga Kaizuka itu.

"Hei, kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada kita malam itu?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi tidak bisa."

"Begitu. Selamat malam, Kaizuka."

Slaine tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur tenang sementara ia sendiri telah mengetahui kenyataan di malam itu. Malam yang mengubah hidup mereka menjadi seperti ini. Apa tidak apa-apa ia merahasiakannya dulu dari Inaho?

* * *

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

"Perlu aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Supirku akan segera datang."

Malam itu, Inaho dengan sabar menunggui Slaine hingga dijemput. Meski Slaine bersikap tidak peduli kepadanya. Hari sudah malam, jadi berbahaya kalau di luar sendirian. Inaho diam-diam menikmati wajah manis Slaine saat cemberut.

"Dimana sih Harklight tidak datang juga." Slaine mondar-mandir seperti orang tua. Inaho hanya melihatnya. Di depan gerbang sekolah berdua begini, bisa-bisa mereka disangka satpam.

"Aku antar saja, ya, Slaine. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." tawar Inaho kesekian kali. Ia ingin segera pulang, tapi tidak tega meninggalkan Slaine sendirian.

"Pulang saja sana sendiri. Aku akan tetap menunggu." dasarnya Slaine memang keras kepala. Inaho bisa memaklumi, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Hentikan kebodohanmu itu, Slaine." Inaho menangkap lengan pemuda bermarga Troyard itu. Ia menyeret Slaine, tapi Slaine jelas saja berontak. Acara tarik menarik itu sampai ke tengah jalan yang sepi. Slaine tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arah mereka. Inaho yang tahu lebih awal, refleks mendorong Slaine menjauh darinya. Dan hasilnya, Inaho yang menjadi korban. Ia tertabrak begitu keras hingga terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Slaine kehabisan kata saat melihat Inaho sudah tidak berdaya di jalan raya. Tubuhnya dilumuri oleh begitu banyak darah. Mengalir kemana-mana sampai Slaine mual melihatnya. Mobil itu lari dengan cepat. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Harklight datang.

"Slaine-sama, maaf saya—"

"K-Kaizuka ...!"

* * *

Foto saat pemakaman Inaho begitu menghantui Slaine. Mata itu terlihat seperti menatapnya ketika ia menghadirinya siang tadi. Slaine hanya diam di sana, tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa sampai teman-temannya ikut khawatir akan keadaannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karenanya. Ia ingat, ia yang menangis paling keras saat berada di sana. Mungkin teman sekelasnya memandang heran. Bagaimana bisa Slaine sesedih itu saat saingannya sudah tidak ada? Kantung mata tercetak jelas di bawah matanya. Harklight, dan Eddelrittuo sangat khawatir melihatnya.

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

Slaine merasa begitu bersalah. Tidak berwarna hari tanpa seorang Kaizuka Inaho. Meski ia begitu menyebalkan. Andai saja dia tidak keras kepala dan lebih memerhatikan sekitar ... tidak akan jadi begini. Ia tidak akan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengulang waktu? Seperti apa caranya?

 _Itu mustahil, bukan?_

* * *

Slaine menyetel televisi di pagi hari seperti biasa, untuk melihat kurs pembuka hari ini. Ia tidak boleh melupakan tugasnya meski sedang bersedih. Sebuah liputan berita menarik perhatiannya, tentang sebuah sumur ajaib di Mie. Banyak orang tidak percaya, tapi pendeta di sana tidak menjawab dan menyuruh orang mencobanya sendiri dengan taruhan nyawa. Ia langsung membawa mobilnya dan pergi ke sana. Harklight pun juga tidak berusaha menuntut penjelasan, mungkin ia sudah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

 _Apakah Slaine sudah tidak waras? Hingga memercayai takhayul yang tidak jelas?_

Jawabannya; _iya_. Dia memang sudah gila gara-gara si bungsu Kaizuka. Sejak lama.

Ia bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui di jalan demi sampai di tujuan. Otaknya sudah buntu diajak berpikir. Ia akan menerima semua cara meski kemungkinannya di bawah satu persen. Ia harus mencobanya, tidak peduli apa pun itu. Jika ia bisa, kenapa tidak?

Slaine harus berjalan kaki ke kuil itu. Tangganya sedikit berlumut dan licin, ia harus berhati-hati. Setiba di atas, ia melihat betapa sepinya kuil ini. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya. Wartawan yang menayangkannya pasti merasa tertipu saat merekamnya. Namun, Slaine ingin berharap. Sekecil apa pun itu peluangnya.

"Ada perlu apa, anak muda?"

Slaine terkejut melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya menyapanya. Tetapi, ia segera membungkuk saat melihat pakaian pendeta yang dikenakannya.

"M-maaf mengganggu. Saya ingin tahu, apakah ... apakah benar perihal sumur ajaib itu?"

Pendeta itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Slaine. Ia kemudian berjalan ke suatu tempat. Slaine mengikuti tanpa diminta atau disuruh, dan mereka sampai pada belakang kuil.

"Kalau kau ingin mencobanya sendiri, silahkan. Tapi, ingat. Kau juga harus membayarnya dengan harga yang sama. Aku tidak tahu itu, tapi kau harus menyadari penuh akan hal ini."

 _Harga yang sama._

Tidak ada sesuatu yang bagus tanpa adanya imbalan, Slaine setuju untuk yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana caranya, ojii-san?" tanya Slaine.

"Basuh wajah dan tanganmu dengan air kuil, lalu masuk ke sumur itu. Kau akan tahu sendiri hasilnya."

Slaine akan mencoba segala cara untuk mengembalikan kehidupan Inaho. Pemuda itu mati sia-sia karena dirinya. Jika memang benar semua ini bisa dilakukan, apalagi yang harus ia tunggu? Jikalau tak berhasil, setidaknya ia telah mencoba.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Kaizuka."

* * *

.

.

.

"Slaine, dengar tidak?"

"Maaf, bisakah kau mengulangnya?" Slaine tidak fokus mendengarkan Inaho. Inaho hanya pasrah dan memilih merepetisinya.

"Kau mau film yang mana?" Inaho merotasi netranya. Slaine jadi aneh semenjak mereka berangkat tadi.

Slaine ingat hari ini mereka sedang pura-pura nge _date_ dalam rangka menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan. Slaine asal-asalan menunjuk pada sebuah poster film berjudul The Bridge of Dreams. Inaho segera membayar tiket dan _snack_ menggunakan uang milik Slaine.

"Kau lebih banyak diam, Slaine. Jika kau tidak enak badan, apa sebaiknya kita pulang?"

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku, Kaizuka."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Inaho dan Slaine segera masuk ke dalam bioskop untuk menunggu film diputar. Keduanya duduk berjejeran dan mulai memakan camilan yang mereka bawa. Meski sebenarnya Slaine yang sepertinya niat sekali memakannya.

Film itu menceritakan seseorang yang terjebak oleh cinta terlarang. Konflik tiada ujung dan berbagai perselisihan. Begitu tabu dan indah disaat bersamaan.

"Apa kau pikir cinta terlarang itu salah, Slaine?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Slaine tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Inaho dengan benar.

"Jika aku bilang—aku mencintaimu, apakah itu juga disebut cinta yang terlarang?"

Slaine melotot.

"Apa?!"

"Itu perumpamaan. Aku bilang _'jika'_."

Slaine menyorot tajam. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Carilah guyonan lain, Kaizuka."

"Lalu, kalau aku tidak bercanda?"

Hening.

"... Slaine?" Inaho melambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda itu.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu pagi ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya." desis Inaho. Apa salahnya bertanya? Dia hanya penasaran dengan jawaban Slaine tentang hal seperti ini.

Slaine tidak menjawab lagi setelahnya. Hingga film yang mereka tonton selesai. Inaho berpikir bahwa Slaine mungkin tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kaizuka ..." panggil Slaine secara tiba-tiba. Inaho jelas saja menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menunggu hingga Slaine berbicara sesuai kehendaknya.

"Apakah kau ... bisa menghadapi kenyataan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Apa maksudmu, Slaine?" Inaho merasa aneh. Ia tidak mengerti konteks apa yang dimaksud oleh Slaine.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya." ujarnya. Ia lalu keluar duluan dari tempat ini, kemudian Inaho menyusulnya.

"Tunggu, Slaine. Ada yang salah denganmu. Jelaskan semuanya kepadaku sekarang." Inaho memaksa Slaine berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya dengan menahan bahunya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya jika ini semua berakhir, Inaho."

Slaine menepis tangannya sendiri, menciptakan jarak dengan Inaho. Inaho tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala lelaki yang sedang menghuni tubuhnya itu. Tapi, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Slaine menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Lebih baik kita nikmati hari ini, Kaizuka. Bukankah kau memang ada perasaan padaku? Mengapa kau tidak memanfaatkan ini sebaik mungkin?"

"Dan kencan dengan diriku sendiri?" Inaho merengut.

"Jangan pikirkan hal sedetil itu. Seharian ini aku milikmu, oke?"

Inaho sedikit ragu menjawab yang satu itu. Tapi, benar kata Slaine. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Ia harus memanfaatkan hari ini sebaik mungkin.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Aku ingin pergi ke rumah hantu, naik bianglala—"

"Oke, aku akan mendengarkanmu nanti. Sekarang kita jalan."

Slaine tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya. "Aku suka dengan orang yang pengertian. Mungkin saja aku bisa sungguhan jatuh hati padamu, I-na-ho."

* * *

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan menjajal semua wahana di taman bermain seperti anak kecil. Dari sudut pandang Inaho, Slaine terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya. Tidak seperti ia yang biasanya tidak peduli hal-hal kekanakan begini. Yah, meski selalu saingan nilai itu juga agak kekanakan, sih.

Yang terakhir mereka naiki adalah _ferris wheel_. Slaine nampak sangat antusias meski antriannya amit-amit jabang bayi. Inaho akan menuntut Slaine nanti atas rasa pegal di kakinya jika mereka sudah kembali. Kapsul yang mereka naiki perlahan menanjak, menuju tempat tertinggi. Inaho hanya diam melihat Slaine di dalam tubuhnya yang memandangi seluruh kota dari atas sini. Ia bilang, skeneri malam hari adalah yang terbaik. Ia bisa melihat iluminasi dari kota.

"Slaine ..." Inaho memanggilnya.

"Ya, Kaizuka?" sahut Slaine tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Tangannya masih menempel pada kaca, enggan dilepas. Manik _teal_ miliknya terlihat ikut bersinar menjelajahi pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Meski kau selama ini menyebalkan, kau tidak pernah melakukan itu. Mengapa kau simpan semuanya sendirian?" Inaho tidak ingin Slaine menutupi apa-apa. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang cukup sulit, akan mencurigakan jika Slaine berbohong, bukan? Apalagi jika menyangkut bagaimana jiwa mereka bertukar. Inaho merasa berhak untuk tahu.

Slaine terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum meluruskan arah pandangnya pada Inaho.

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu, Kaizuka."

"Aku yakin tidak sedang berimajinasi. Kenapa kau menutupinya?"

"Aku tidak menutupi apa-apa."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Slaine."

" _Well_ , kalau kau bilang begitu pun, aku tidak keberatan." tukas Slaine.

"Kau tadi bilang aku akan tahu jawabannya setelah semua ini berakhir. Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Kau telah mengetahui kebenaran dan tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Besok," ujar Slaine. "bisakah kau bersabar hingga besok? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi jangan rusak kesenanganku saat ini, sialan."

 _Besok?_

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu setelah aku tahu kau pernah berbohong padaku?" sungut Inaho. Ini bukan saatnya mereka bermain-main.

"Yah, itu terserah kau saja. Kubilang besok ya besok, mengapa kau sangat keras kepala sekali?!"

"Kau tahu aku keras kepala, tapi kau sendiri masih bersikeras menyembunyikan kenyataan."

"E-eck, sialan kau, Kaizuka."

Kapsul mereka sudah berotasi ke bawah. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus turun. Mereka berdua kemudian pulang bersama ke rumah Slaine. Inaho akan mencoba memercayai perkataan Slaine sekali lagi. Karena ini adalah hal penting. Slaine menyupiri mobil hingga tiba di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang berani buka suara. Mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ketika mereka pulang, Slaine terkejut melihat mobil ayahnya ada di halaman depan.

"Gawat, ini sudah jam sembilan. Ouch, maafkan aku, Kaizuka. Aku tidak tahu kapan papa pulang."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?" Inaho bingung.

"Ah, kita turun saja dulu." Slaine melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar. Inaho pun lantas menyusul.

Begitu Slaine mendorong pintu, yang ia dapati adalah raut marah Saazbaum. Inaho tampaknya sedikit mengerti, tapi ia akan diam dulu melihat keadaan.

"Menikmati waktumu, Slaine? Sudah berapa kali papa bilang, kau itu harus beristirahat jika sempat."

Slaine di dalam tubuh Inaho ingin berbicara, tapi ia tidak bisa dengan situasi sekarang. Sangat tidak memungkinkan. Harapan terakhirnya adalah Inaho yang sedang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku pergi dengan temanku, apa itu juga tidak boleh?"

 _Hening._

Slaine tidak menyangka Inaho akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu justru memantik amarah di dalam Saazbaum.

"Harklight tidak mau mengaku, tapi Eddelrittuo bilang dia bukan temanmu."

Slaine akan membuat perhitungan dengan Eddelrittuo nanti. Rupanya ia yang melaporkannya pada Saazbaum. _Kepala Pelayan sialan!_ Apa ia juga menceritakan soal ciuman itu? Keparat.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Slaine, aku tidak habis pikir. Dan kau, yang mengaku temannya Slaine— **keluar**."

Slaine membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka ia akan diusir secara memalukan dari rumahnya sendiri. Situasinya terlalu sulit, dan harusnya Slaine menyadari hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Ia hanya tidak mengira keadaan akan menjadi seburuk ini.

"Sla—Kaizuka hanya menemaniku, papa." Inaho turut membela diri.

"Berhenti di sana, Slaine." Slaine sendiri mencoba menenangkan Inaho. "Tidak apa, kita masih punya besok." dan dengan itu, Slaine di dalam tubuh Inaho segera angkat kaki dari sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Inaho tidak percaya, mengapa Slaine membiarkan hal ini terjadi padanya? Apa ia tidak merasa sedih?

"Slaine, papa ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Inaho tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Ia tidak bisa mengacau lebih jauh dengan tubuh ini.

"Besok kau akan pindah sekolah. Papa akan membawamu ke luar negeri."

Inaho merasa hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? Segala sesuatunya berjalan di luar dugaan mereka.

"Tapi, pa—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau tahu resikonya."

Inaho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

Inaho mematut dirinya di cermin. Paras Slaine terpantul jelas di sana. Dan Inaho hanya berdiam diri memandanginya.

"Jika saja kita sudah kembali normal... apa yang akan kita lakukan soal ini, Slaine? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau masih berada di tubuhmu?"

 _Tidak ada yang menjawab._

Inaho merasa begitu lelah hari ini. Besok. Dia akan menggunakan waktu terakhirnya sebaik mungkin. Untuk meminta kenyataan dari mulut Slaine. Ia butuh kebenaran, ia ingin mengetahuinya. Lagipula, mengapa Slaine menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?

Inaho merasa aneh. Ia begitu mengantuk hari ini. Dan setelahnya, entah bagaimana ia sudah terlelap di ranjang besar milik Slaine.

* * *

.

.

.

"... -kun! Nao-kun!"

Inaho sayup-sayup mendengar suara kakaknya memanggilnya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya pun terasa sakit semua. Perlahan membuka mata, ia melihat Yuki, kakaknya, menangis di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah, Nao-kun! Nao-kun!"

"Kami pikir kau tidak akan sadar, Inaho."

Inaho melihat sekeliling. Beberapa teman sekelasnya datang, bahkan Asseylum dan Lemrina yang jarang berbicara dengannya. Inaho melihat jarum infus menancap pada nadi tangan kirinya, dan ia melihat baju pasien yang melekat pada dirinya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia sudah kembali?

 _Tunggu, dimana Slaine?_

Inaho mencoba bangun meski sakit. Yuki sudah berteriak panik dan melarang Inaho melakukannya. Tapi, Inaho adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia tidak akan berhenti jika itu bukan kemauannya sendiri.

"Nao-kun, mau kemana?"

"Di mana Slaine? Di mana dia?"

Beberapa teman kelasnya yang datang terlihat terkejut saat Inaho menanyakan eksistensi rivalnya itu. Perasaan Inaho sudah tidak enak. Kemarin dia masih tidur di rumah Slaine dan— _apa?_

Asseylum maju menghampirinya, sambil memegang bahu Inaho, mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh. Inaho menurut, ia berhenti dan hanya duduk di ranjang. Asseylum kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa ia dan Slaine pada petang hari tepat seminggu yang lalu. Kondisi mereka kritis selama enam hari, dan hanya Inaho yang selamat meski ia mengalami koma.

"Kau berbohong, 'kan, Seylum-san?"

"Tidak, Inaho-san. Slaine-san dimakamkan hari ini. Ia meninggal kemarin malam."

Tangis Asseylum pecah saat mengingatnya. Begitu pula dengan Lemrina yang mendadak meneteskan air mata. Seisi ruangan hanya berisi suara isakan. Inaho jelas menolak untuk percaya. Ia memandangi lantai dingin di bawah, hembusan AC entah sejak kapan terasa begitu menusuk tulangnya. Ngilu. Inaho menggeremetukkan gigi, wajahnya menjadi tidak bersahabat untuk sesaat.

 _Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Slaine?_

Inaho begitu marah padanya. Apa-apaan pemuda platina itu? Ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa kepadanya!

Inaho begitu ingin menghajarnya saat ini juga. Ia ingin membuat luka di wajah saingannya. Ia segera mencabut infus, meski darah menetes hebat, keluar dari pembuluh nadinya yang berada di punggung tangan. Aksi nekat itu hendak dicegah oleh Asseylum yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya, tapi Inaho sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, ia harus melihat kondisi Slaine dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Slaine? Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi!" berani-beraninya Slaine pergi sendirian. Inaho tidak tahu apa-apa, dan Slaine meninggalkannya dengan sisa misteri tidak masuk akal ini. Jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan minggu lalu, kemudian apakah semua hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Slaine hanyalah mimpinya belaka?

Inaho merasa sangat kesal. Ia memukul tembok rumah sakit disaat ia sendiri tertatih berjalan. Ia bingung dengan semua ini yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Inaho tidak menang kali ini, Slaine berhasil mengalahkannya dengan begitu telak. Mungkin saja ia sedang menertawainya di alam sana, keras-keras sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Inaho tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertandingan lain jika begini caranya. Siapa yang akan bersaing nilai lagi dengannya? Siapa lagi yang akan meladeni omong kosongnya? Siapa lagi yang akan berada di sisinya untuk mengalahkan dunia?

Ia selalu mengeluh karena Slaine membuatnya belajar tiga kali lebih keras daripada dulu, dan sekarang ia merasa benar-benar merindukan saat itu. Ia selalu mengeluh karena Slaine berhasil mengalahkannya dalam beberapa pelajaran, tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia menikmati itu semua.

Ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Apakah ini yang dibicarakan Slaine tentang _'kenyataan'_? Apakah kenyataan ini yang harus ia hadapi sekarang? Kenyataan mengerikan seperti ini?

"Ugh."

Pandangan Inaho semakin mengabur ketika ia sampai di teras depan Rumah Sakit. Ia masih belum tahu apa-apa, ia akan menuntut penjelasan Slaine. Ia akan selalu menagihnya. Ia akan terus mengusiknya hingga mendapatkan jawaban.

Inaho teringat perihal kuil di Mie yang sempat dibicarakan Slaine. Apa mungkin di kuil itulah, Slaine melakukan sesuatu? Lalu, apakah dia juga bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sama?

Inaho ambruk saat ia hampir mendekati gerbang rumah sakit. Kakinya terasa begitu berat untuk berjalan. Saat itu, rintik air mengenai wajahnya. Inaho dapat mendengar beberapa teman meneriakinya dan terlihat menyusulnya yang kini jatuh tak berdaya. Disaat napasnya makin memendek, ia melihat seseorang datang menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pandangan Inaho memburam perlahan, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Ia berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa sebelum hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Apakah ia ... _sudah tidak bisa menggapai tempat Slaine lagi?_

 _Untuk selamanya?_

* * *

 _ **Hari ketujuh selesai.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca cerita ini dari awal huhu idk how to put an ending as always dan kenapa udah hari ketujuh tahu sendiri lah wkwkwkw. saya sendiri gak yakin mau tamatin sampe sini jujur aja emang saya cepetin karena bingung but ...percayalah gw lagi semedi nyari inspirasi buat spin-off atau mungkin lanjutan cerita ini yang entah kapan bakal rilis. terima kasih untuk yang sudah review chapter kemarin **Thiiya ,Haru si Huru-Hara , Yuyu arxlnn, Kikuze , La memoria, Hanyo4, Myuzika HerAphrodite.** Mohon maaf masih banyak kurang sana-sini, saya tahu harus belajar lebih baik dari hari ini.

kalau sempat bakal saya bales via pm karena kesibukan semester baru mulai menggunung. kalo mau bacot2 (?) silahkan ke facebook saja cari akun yg namanya Aiko Pandaa atau di akun sebelah punya saya yang asli (?) karena udah bisa diakses lagi akun yang Panda Dayo wkwkw pokonya terima kasih banget kalian semua yang udah baca.

siluman panda


End file.
